After Hours
by OtoyanHikari
Summary: [This is a one-shot for my good friend, Freefree8! Though it could also be considered Reiji Kotobuki's birthday gift from me as well.] What'll happen when the brown-haired idol walks home by himself after a concert? Will something bad happen to him?


**Hey guys! I'm here with a RanRei one shot! Wanna' know why~?**

**It one of my best friend's birthdays! Freefree8! Sadly enough, she deleted whatever awesome fanfics were on her account because she thought they were crap. -even though they obviously weren't.- D:**

**But, I still love her to death, and she wanted a RanRei fic as her present, and that's what I'm gonna give her!**

**So once again, Happy birthday Freda/Steve! I love you! **

**Oh, and I do not own Uta No Prince-Sama. Broccoli does. :3**

The light jingling of chains bouncing against a heel was the only thing audible down a vacant street in Japan, a black hoodie covering a patch of brown hair as the figure practically skipped their way down the sidewalk.

_"I'm waking up to ash and dust  
I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust  
I'm breathing in the chemicals_

_I'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus_  
_This is it, the apocalypse_  
_Whoa-"_

It was always like this after a concert.  
Quartet Night had to go separate ways down the less-populated streets in Japan to get home, for this was the best way to avoid their crazed fan-base and paparazzi.  
Today, Reiji was just really lucky to have already been wearing an outfit that blended in well with the night; he had on a pair of unbelievably tight black skinny jeans-that showed off his ass a bit _too _well now that he thought about it-a set of black, lacy boots that came to a stop a little ways below his knees, and a skin tight black T-shirt.

_"I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones  
Enough to make my systems blow  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age-"_

To entertain himself as he walked home, Reiji always chose to softly sing to himself, his hands in the pockets of his jacket.

_"Woah, woah, I'm radioactive, radioactive  
Woah, woah, I'm radioactive, radioactive-"_

Continuing to quietly sing to himself, Reiji turned to make his way down an abandoned alleyway. It was the same one he always used as a short-cut to get home, and his footsteps echoed only slightly as he walked.

Coming to a stop in front of a metal fence, Reiji reached up to get a good grip on two of the thick wires close to the top, using them to pull himself up, much like he always did.

He was about to pull himself over the top and to he other side when he suddenly heard quickly-paced footsteps behind him, and before he could turn around to see who was there, his ankle was grabbed, followed by his other, and then his left hip.  
He was then forcefully yanked back down to the ground, a small yelp leaving his lips and his hood falling down in the process.

A large hand clamped down over his mouth and Reiji could feel his back pressing against a strong chest, another hand coming up to cover his eyes, two more gripping his hips from the front.

"Aww, lookie Reilly~. We got Reiji, the cute one~."  
The male who spoke was the one at the brunette's front, the evidently tall figure gripping his hips and pressing his body flush against his.

"Mhm~. Lucky us, Rhyth~." The one who must've been 'Reilly' replied, his own hips pressing against Reiji's backside, the brunette being able to feel the two hard bulges pressing against him.

_Oh no._

He struggled against the hands keeping him still, though the attempts were useless considering he was outnumbered, even if only by one person.

"You've got a nice ass superstar~."  
Something similar to a high-pitched squeaking noise bubbled in Reiji's throat when one of the hands on his hips slid farther back, gripping one of his ass cheeks and giving it a rough squeeze. "I have first dibs." Rhyth-the one at his front-purred out in a low seductive tone, his hand that had stayed gripping Reiji's hip drifting beneath the hem of his shirt. His fingers just grazed over his stomach before they work their way up, Reiji stiffening when his right nipple was just touched.

Chuckling in obvious amusement when he felt the brunette tense up, Rhyth leaned down, his lips latching onto Reiji's neck as he let his fingers take a hold of the stiff pink bud on his chest, gently squeezing it before proceeding to give it a sharp, rough twist, his fingers then moving to do the same to the other not soon after.

"M-mnnh!" Reiji cried out against the hand covering his mouth when both of his nipples were twisted in that unpleasant, hurtful way, freezing up when Reilly suddenly spoke into his ear in this low, sultry tone that sent an unwanted shiver down his spine. "Don't struggle, love...It'll only make things worse~." He purred, Reiji frantically shaking his head as a response,.

The hand on his ass moved to his front to start undoing his jeans, quickly popping the button open and sliding the zipper down.

_He didn't want this._

"Such a cutie..." Rhyth mumbled against Reiji's neck once he had forcefully yanked his tight jeans down, his hands pushing beneath the hem of his boxers to touch his-sadly enough-steadily hardening member. "Aww, is someone getting all hard~? I thought you didn't want this~." Reilly teased, nipping at Reiji's ear as Rhyth gripped the brunette, Reiji arching and moaning against the hand on his mouth, starting to tremble against the bigger male's ministrations.

_He really didn't._

Rhyth's hand started sliding up and down Reiji's arousal until it was fully erect, the smaller-male now panting against Reilly's hand and thrashing around, wanting desperately for this to stop.

"Kid, you better stop moving around. You're only making me harder..." Reilly's voice growled into his ear, Rhyth audibly chuckling against Reiji's neck before continuing to suck on the skin there, starting to leave marks as he pumped the brunette faster.  
Reiji could feel tears begin to build up at the corner of his eyes as this unwanted heat pooled in his lower abdomen, his release quickly riding up on him.

"N-nhn! M-mhhn!"

_He couldn't believe this was happening..._

"Hey you sons-of-bitches!"

The actions on his body came to an abrupt stop.

"Let him _go_!"

"Shit..."

Reiji heard the two male's both swear in unison, the hands on his body disappearing so suddenly that he had to stumble a bit so he didn't fall backwards.

"I'll give ya' five seconds to run your asses down the street before I take my fists and reconstruct both of your faces."

An obviously pissed-off Ranmaru stood at the opening of the alleyway, cracking his knuckles, his face showing he was in _no _mood to deal with Reilly and Rhyth.

"Shit, Kurosaki will rip us to pieces..."

"No kidding, let's get out of here."

Ranmaru's cold glare stayed focused on the two men until they sprinted out of the alley and right past him.

"Perverts..." He muttered, the look in his eyes softening when he turned his attention back to Reiji.

"Hey, you alright?" He asked, his eyes widening and his legs quickly carrying him forward down the alleyway to catch the brunette when he suddenly collapsed.

Reiji was shaking, his face buried in his hands, his legs pressed tightly together and his jeans still discarded.

"Reiji..."

"T-they wouldn't stop..." He softly cried, shaking his head. "A-and that one guy managed to-...managed to-..." He couldn't even get the vulgar phrase out, Ranmaru only holding him a bit closer and frowning, his eyes slowly trailing down the brunette's trembling body until he found what the problem was.

"You got hard from that...?" The silver-head asked aloud, Reiji's shoulders shaking a bit as a retched sob leaving his lips, showing that he had started crying.

"I didn't want to! I really didn't!" He frantically said, Ranmaru flinching. He didn't like the sound of his friend crying, especially when Reiji was always so happy and cheerful.

"It's alright, I believe you..." He softly said in a surprisingly gentle tone, Reiji peeking up at him from behind his hands, his silver-eyes watery and his cheeks stained with tears. "You do...?"

"Yeah, I do...but, come on, I can help you out..." Ranmaru said, not giving any form of warning before scooping Reiji up into his arms bridal style.  
Reiji slowly blinked at the action, his hands having to move to lock behind the younger male's neck.

Ranmaru kept quiet until he walked his way out of the alleyway and across the street to where he had parked his car, setting Reiji down on his feet so he could open the back door. "Get in." He ordered, Reiji looking up at him. "My pants though."

"Reiji-..."

"Okay, okay! I'm getting in! I'm getting in!" Reiji said, holding his hands up in self defense before he climbed into the backseat, scooting over to the opposite side so Ranmaru had room to climb into the car and shut the door behind himself. "Ran-ran why are we-?" Reiji was cut off when a sudden noise of surprise left his lips, Ranmaru's strong hands gripping his hips and hauling him into his lap, his back pressing against the silver-head's chest.

"Relax...I'm just gonna' help you out, okay?" Ranmaru's lips were right at Reiji' ear, his hands sliding downward to be gripping the brunette's inner thighs, prying them apart.

"R-Ran-ran-" Reiji's breath caught in his throat when he felt a warm, wet muscle trace the shell of his ear, one of Ranmaru's hand moving to slowly slide into his boxers.

"I wont hurt you...I swear...just relax..." The silver-head coaxed when he felt Reiji begin to tense up, the smaller male eventually relaxing once again.

Once he was calmed back down, Ranmaru let his fingers slowly curl around the base of Reiji's erection, the brunette letting out a rather needy-sounding moan from the simple touch.

"You're really sensitive..." Ranmaru whispered, starting to make a steady rhythm of pumping Reiji, said male moaning out in pleasure, his hips twitching a bit from the stimulation.

"R-Ran-ran-...a-aah..." Reiji's head tipped back when Ranmaru's lips trailed their way down his neck, latching onto one of the areas on on skin where Rhyth had previously left a mark, quickly covering it up with a new one. "R-Ranmaru, I-I-aahn..."

Ranmaru felt his pants begin to tighten when Reiji softly groaned his name like that, his hand starting to move faster on his arousal, pumping him much more quickly.

"O-oh god, R-Ranmaru!"

"Fuck..." The silver-head had to bite down on Reiji's neck when he realized he was already fully hard, Reiji crying out in pleasure, and whether or not it was from the sudden bite or his quickly rising release, he would never know.

"Ranmaru...! I'm gonna-! I-I'm gonna-! A-aahn...!" Reiji voice filled the younger, silver-haired male's car, his thick, hot seed spilling onto his hand only moment later, heavy pants quickly following.

"That was quick." Ranmaru said, nipping at Reiji's ear, the brunette not being able to help but brightly blush at the comment.

"I-I couldn't help it..." He said, blinking when he felt something large and hard pressing against his rear end. "R-Ran-Ran-?"

"Just ignore it..."

"But-"

"I wouldn't want to pressure you into doing something like that when you just nearly got jumped...not to mention you're all shaken up about it..."

It was quiet in the car until Reiji shifted in Ranmaru's lap so that he was facing him, his hands gripping the silver-head's shoulders.

"Reiji-? N-nngh!"

Ranmaru let out an involuntary groan when the brunette suddenly ground their hips together. "I want Ran-ran to fuck me..." Reiji bluntly said, Ranmaru's eyes going wide at the statement. "But you just-"

"I don't care about what happened...Ran-ran's not like those guys. Ran-ran _helped _me. It's the least I could do." Reiji said, a sweet smile tugging at the corner of his lips, Ranmaru's hands slowly sliding down to grip his hips. "Are...you sure...?" He asked. "I more then likely wont be able to stop myself if we keep going..."

"I'm sure, Ran-ran...Don't hold back."

_That was the green light._

In seconds, Reiji's boxers were torn off, Ranmaru leaning forward to start trailing kisses up his neck as he pressed one of his essence covered fingers to Reiji's entrance, sliding it into him without any hesitation.

Reiji moaned when he felt the finger push its way into him, the single digit starting to thrust in and out, soon being accompanied by a second, and soon a third. "R-Ran-ran-!"

"Go back to saying my name...my _real _name..." Ranmaru murmured against Reiji's neck, shoving his fingers into him further so that he was up to his knuckles.  
He could feel Reiji's back arch, the brunette letting out a startled cry of pleasure after the silver-head's fingers had pushed into a particular spot inside of him. "R-Ranmaru!"

Moments later, Ranmaru pulled his fingers out of his fellow band member, smirking at the whine that came from Reiji not soon after. "Don't worry...I'll fill you back up." He whispered in a low tone that Reiji couldn't help but find _irresistible._

"You're such a tease..." Reiji panted out, gripping Ranmaru's shoulders when he was lifted up by his hips.  
He hadn't even realized Ranmaru had taken out and slicked up his own arousal already.

"You love me anyway." Ranmaru hummed, Reiji breathlessly chuckling. "Yeah...I know..."

Moments later, the brunette was brought down over Ranmaru's erection, his loud moans and groans soon turning into cries and screams of pure ecstasy that the silver-head would never be able to forget.

**Ah, all done! -wow, that was horribly written-  
Once again, happy birthday Freda/Steve! :D Sorry this took so long to post! Oh, and I hope you don't mind me saying...but my precious Rei-chan's birthday was a few days ago as well, so I just want to be able to say "Happy birthday" to him as well! I love you both!**

**Reviews are welcome. :3**


End file.
